Una cita
by JessieBlack28
Summary: OS. Tragó en seco.¿Podía salir corriendo ya? No resistía que ese intenso azul cielo lo mirara buscando una respuesta honesta en sus ojos.—Veraz—dijo levantándose—te he jugado una broma—añadió entre risas.—Dame una buena razón para ir contigo a una cita.TH


_**Disclaimer: Tengo una mala noticia... ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mí sino a Stephenie Meyer, si la mismisa Meyer, osea esa mujer castaña que se ha vuelto millonaria gracias a todas las copias vendidas de mi saga vampirica favorita... la trama de esta historia (o como se clasifique al resultado de una hora de teclear en word) es de mi completa propiedad ¬¬**

* * *

_

...

* * *

Una cita con Rosalie Hale.

No pedía demasiado, ¿O sí?

Sí. De hecho pedía un enorme milagro, pues la rubia ni siquiera conocía su existencia y si lo conocía lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Pues él era Emmett Cullen, o lo que es lo mismo: No se rendiría. No aún.

Desde que entro al instituto y la vio por primera vez supo que el amor existía, que no solo hacía su aparición en los cuentos de hadas que su padre le contaba a su hermana menor…

_El primer día había resultado maravilloso, ya tenía un amigo llamado Jasper. Se encontraba con el aludido frente a las mesas de la fuente, veían pasar a varias chicas mientras comentaban los resultados del último partido de los Mariners. _

_Escuchó una angelical risa proveniente de las dos mesas contiguas, casi debajo del árbol más frondoso y el más cercano a la fuente; ahí se encontraba una chica rubia, su cabello parecía sedoso a la distancia y caía en elegantes ondas sobre su espalda. En cuanto volteó Emmett sintió que su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre más rápido del normal, avergonzado desvío la vista al lugar de su amigo Jasper y fingió escuchar la misma perorata de futbol._

— _¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó evitando detonar curiosidad._

—_Ah, es Rosalie. Mi hermana —enfatizó el chico dándole una mirada desconfiada._

Después Emmett se dio cuenta que el parecido físico entre los dos era inescrutable, pero dado que nunca en su vida había tratado con la chica no podía decir que tuvieran el mismo carácter, además eran mellizos. Un punto más para que fueran idénticos.

Seguía siendo amigo de Jasper, habían hecho una muy buena mancuerna. Incluso su hermano Edward, o _el pequeño cascarrabias _como Emmett le denominaba cada vez que podía, se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos. Ambos eran los tres mosqueteros en la mente del moreno.

Pero no hablaremos de los mosqueteros. Por lo menos no hoy.

Había ido varias veces a casa de Jasper, se quedaban a dormir de vez en vez y aunque parezca inverosímil también era amigo de los padres del rubio. Luego estaba ella, Rosalie, en las pocas veces que visitó la enorme casa rumbo a los suburbios, nunca tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ella, siempre salía con sus amigas o estaba en alguna cita.

_Las citas _pensó Emmett mientras lanzaba un suspiró cansado.

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido salir?

Exactamente dos veces desde un año después que la conoció, es decir, cuando tuvo la aprobación de Jasper para intentar algo con su hermana. Aunque ella no sabía que le pediría una cita… siempre sucedían cosas que le hacían olvidar su objetivo principal…

_Ese día habían hecho una barbacoa en la casa de los Hale; el mayor de los Cullen estaba seguro que era el momento indicado para hablar con Rosalie._

—_Hola —le saludó sentándose a su lado. Nunca fue un chico introvertido. Su madre le mencionaba mucho que tenía un don especial para agradarle a la gente._

—_Hola, Emm —le respondió ella sin voltear a verlo. Mantenía su vista fija en la pequeña netbook en su regazo._

—_Regalo nuevo ¿Eh?_

_Ella rió._

—_Me lo dio mi padre hace tres días —le informó —¿A que no es linda? —preguntó mostrándole el aparato._

—_No más que tú —se atrevió a decir Emmett._

_Ella hizo como si nunca hubiera hablado._

—_Y tiene un montón de funciones, ¿Ves este botoncito de aquí? Sirve para conectarme, ¿No es estupendo?_

_Ese pequeño desaire logró desanimarlo un poco._

—_Es fabuloso —dijo arrastrando las palabras —Eh, Rosalie… ¿Podemos hablar si la computadora de por medio? _

_Asintió mientras la cerraba. Lo miró con la ceja alzada, señal de que tenía toda su atención sobre él._

_Emmett nunca se sintió más nervioso en su vida. Y desistió de la manera más patética posible._

—_A mí me han dado este teléfono, es mucho más practico —dijo sacando el novedoso aparato._

_Rosalie se rió. A veces le parecía demasiado ocurrente el mejor amigo de su hermano._

Ajá. Esa fue la primera vez que casi se armó de valor y completaba su cometido.

Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a ponerse nervioso? Tan solo mirar directamente a esos grandes y expresivos ojos color azul cielo le ponían las rodillas a temblar y de repente comenzaba a sufrir taquicardia. Era todo un desastre frente a ella.

—_Imagina que es Jasper —le sugirió Edward uno de esos días en la cafetería. Jasper se atragantó con el comentario —Me refiero a que… tu sabes, son idénticos, solo piensa que hablas con tu mejor amigo._

—_Jamás le pediría una cita a Jasper —sentenció el chico fornido, antes de que su hombría se viera afectada públicamente—Además… no es igual —agregó meditabundo _

—_Exacto —lo apoyó Jasper —Yo soy hombre y Rose mujer._

_Edward se rió._

—_Nunca dije que no lo fueras… pero tus faccioes afeminadas dejan mucho que desear._

—_¿Lo dice el cabeza de zanahoria? _

_Fue el turno de Emmett para reír._

—_No olvides que soy el único de los tres que tiene novia —se burló Edward._

—_Bueno, bueno, ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? —dijo Jasper evitando que la cosa fuera más lejos._

—_Nadie —respondió Emmett —pero no cambien de tema. Hablabamos de mí, ¿Recuerdan? Unica y exclusivamente de mí._

_Una risitas lo hicieron callar abruptamente._

—_No sabía que eras tan egocéntrico —dijo Rosalie despeinándole el cabello._

—_Ni yo que tú eras tan metiche —contestó el sin mirarle._

—_Pues ya lo sabes —le siguió la corriente —Por cierto, ¿Qué hablaban? Les vi muy entretenidos y… como allá —dijo dando un vistazo a su mesa —el ambiente esta tenso decidí visitarlos un poco._

_Las dos miradas, azul y verde, se posaron sobre el enorme chico de cabello castaño rizado. Las comisuras de los labios de Jasper se curvaron formando una sonrisa maligna._

—_Emmett quería decirte algo_

Ese fue el primer error

—_No, no es verdad —negó el aludido._

—_Ah, vamos Emm. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Edward sonrió._

—_Emmett quería pedirte… _

_No pudo finalizar la frase por la interrupción de su hermano. O mejor dicho por un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha por debajo de la mesa._

—_Ayuda con trigonometría —completó Emmett a sabiendas de que eso era mucho más creíble._

La rubia le creyó, obviamente. Para nadie era un secreto que Rosalie Hale, además de ser hermosa era muy inteligente y noble; por lo mismo no se negaba a ayudar a nadie. Bueno a nadie que no fuera Emmett, pero eso ni el mismísimo Jasper lo sabía.

Se estuvieron viendo una vez por semana. En realidad Emmett era pésimo en esa materia, fue una suerte que Rosalie compartiera esa clase con él, así no podría negar que siempre se quedaba con dudas después de finalizada la clase.

Pero eso no significó mucho avance en la conquista del moreno. Más bien, significo nada pues dos semanas después se enteró que Rosalie comenzaba a reanudar su época de citas; primero salió con un tal Fred (al que Jasper le dio una paliza por tratarla mal), luego salió con un tal Joshua (que resultó ser un idiota) y al final, pero no por eso menos importante… Royce _Tontín _II, bueno su apellido era King pero a Emmett eso le importaba un soberano cacahuate.

"_Royce aquello", "Royce lo otro" _parloteaba Rosalie de vez en cuando… mejor dicho la mayoría de las veces.

—_¡Royce me ha comprado un ramo de rosas! —chilló la rubia entrando emocionada a la casa._

_Démosle una paliza a Royce pensaba Emmett al escucharla._

—_Se ha puesto muy feliz —comentó Edward como si nada._

_Como la mayoría de las veces, una vez más estaban en casa de Jasper. Jugaban turista en la mesa de Póker del padre del rubio. Ninguno de los tres sabía jugar cartas._

—_Royce la alucinó —murmuró Jasper revisando sus múltiples propiedades—No creo que pasen ni dos días y la verán salir con otro chico _

_Emmett resopló._

—_Vaya hermano mayor. Si yo fuera tú…_

_Los dos se rieron._

—_Si tu vieras… valentía habrías cortado todas las oportunidades de Royce hace muchísimo tiempo —dijo Edward al pasar las risas._

—_Ya sé. Pero no la tengo… o por ahora no le he dado uso —finalizó Emmett_

Y contrario a los pronósticos de Jasper, Rosalie no había dejado de ver a Royce a los tres días, ni a los cinco, mucho menos al mes.

Las oportunidades de Emmett se agotaban tan rápido como la gasolina del coche de su hermana no _tan_ pequeña.

Afortunadamente contaba con una espía de nombre Isabella Swan, alías: _La novia de Edward._

Rosalie y Bella eran tan cercanas como la mantequilla en un pan tostado. Platicaban muy a menudo, y cuando Edward no estaba con Bella a esta última se le encontraba con la chica Hale platicando o haciendo alguna labor.

También contaba con su nueva presidente de operaciones Alice Cullen, alías: _La pequeña duende, la enana, la gnomo Cullen, miniatura dulce _o _Princesa. _Pero el último solo lo pronunciaba Jasper.

—_Tienes las mismas oportunidades que Royce —le había asegurado Bella en una de esas reuniones de veinte minutos que organizaban entre semana._

—_Tal vez más —lo animó Alice._

Y pequeñas palabras como esas lograba reavivarle el ánimo.

Bien, pues ahora tenía un plan. Y nada podría arruinarlo, ni siquiera él mismo.

Alice se encargaría de arreglar todo lo necesario para una velada romántica. El restaurante, la ambientación, música… etcétera. Lo debía tener cubierto para las 19:00 horas del sábado. Es decir, dentro de diez minutos.

Bella tendría que mentirle a Rose; le diría que Royce cambio el lugar de su cita para un lugar más lindo. O por ahora ese era el único adjetivo que atravesaba la cabeza de Emmett. Bella se encargaría, además, de que Rosalie y él estuvieran juntos exactamente a las 19:00 horas. Es decir, dentro de cinco minutos.

_Todo saldrá bien _se aseguró a si mismo _todo saldrá bien._

Dio vueltas de un lado para otro, parecía león enjaulado. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto escucho la señal de Alice para ir a su encuentro.

Vio a Rosalie y su boca se desencajo ligeramente. Aquello definitivamente debía ser un ángel caído del cielo dispuesta a salvarlo de lo que fuese. Lucía un hermoso vestido rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel; lo habría descrito de no haber estado perdido en la luna por más de diez segundos. Parpadeó un poco aturdido antes de dirigirse a la que sería su mesa por una noche.

—¿Emmett? —Preguntó ella de forma ingenua —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo sé que no me esperabas precisamente a mí, pero aquí estoy —dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces quiero una explicación.

Tragó en seco. ¿Podía salir corriendo ya? No resistía que ese intenso azul cielo lo mirara buscando una respuesta honesta en sus ojos.

—Veraz —dijo levantándose —te he jugado una broma —añadió entre risas.

Dio uno, dos y otro paso hacia atrás antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo caía, alcanzó a agarrar un mantel… bien, ese pedazo de tela cubría un carrito sobre del cual iba un pastel que voló y voló y en la cabeza de Emmett cayó.

Toda su cara cubierta de betún sabor chocolate.

_Lo arruiné _pensó.

En cuanto abrió los ojos su vista se enfocó en el mesero.

¿Alguien le jugaba una broma macabra? Ajá, alguien muy malo estaba bromeando con él. ¿Sería el karma? ¿El destino? ¡Maldición, cualquier cosa! Ahí frente a él, y su cara llena de betún… _seguro parezco payaso _pensó levantándose… se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el presuntuoso de Royce _tontín _II.

—Bueno, pensé que no eras tan tonto como Rose decía —dijo el chico evitando reír

—Bueno y yo pensé que eras más… como Rose decía: _Royce esto, Oh Royce aquello._

Todas las personas que observaban la escena trataban de no reír a rienda suelta. Recordó que todavía tenía bastante decoración en su cara, tomó una servilleta de la mesa de junto y se quitó todo lo que cubría su cara.

Salió mascullando miles de insultos hacía sí mismo.

No podía culpar al... tal Royce, porque no tenía culpa de nada. Ni a Rosalie, mucho menos a Alice o Bella. _Edward es un idiota _pensó sin más recursos de culpables _Oh, y Jasper también._

Escuchó varias veces su nombre antes de detenerse. Se giró para ver a Rose corriendo hacia él.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la descomunal figura de Emmett, jadeaba provocando que su pecho subiera y bajaba velozmente.

—E-e-m-mmet —dijo al fin. Comenzó a reírse fuertemente. También estaba nerviosa.

—¿Venías a burlarte?

Negó suavemente.

—¡Oh pero que condescendiente!

—Emmett estas actuando como un…

—Ajá. Ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable.

—Tonto —dijo ella ignorando sus palabras.

Tratar de callar a Emmett en un momento así era tan imposible como que Alice, la hermana menor del moreno, dejara las compras por toda una temporada.

—Por favor, vete —le pidió el chico a la rubia.

Esta no necesito más que una herida a su orgullo para darse la vuelta y regresar a su casa. De donde nunca debió haber salido.

_Tantos intentos _se lamentó Emmett.

_En realidad fueron dos _susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.

_Si pero fueron los mejores que pude dar _refutó él

_¿Pero acaso no das para más? Ya sabes… eso de que la tercera es la vencida._

Emmett se rió consigo mismo.

—Esta es la tercera —masculló pateando una inofensiva bolsa de papel a la orilla de la acera.

Ya estaba en la esquina; esperaba que el semáforo peatonal se volviera verde para poder cruzar.

Entonces como si de un flash back de película se tratase un recuerdo invadió su mente.

—_Rosalie habla mucho de ti últimamente —le dijo Jasper mientras cortaban el césped de la casa de Emmett _

—_Bueno, ayer le tiré un jugo encima, antier la tumbe al suelo sin querer y justo un día antes le arruine su tarea de Cálculo. Dudo que no hable de mí._

_Jasper se rió._

—_Pero habla de otra manera… no sé si me entiendas._

—_Sí, definitivamente._

Emmett se golpeó mentalmente.

En aquella plática solo se imaginaba a Rosalie despotricando contra él por arruinarle la semana en tiempo record.

_Hermosa realidad _pensó

Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en busca de la rubia.

Las personas que aun daban un paseo por la calle lo miraban enternecida, otros más como si estuviera loco. Un loco enternecido.

Porque debía admitirlo, Rosalie le gustaba.

O en lengua vulgar… _Le movía el tapete._

El no era de esos tipo que se avergonzaban de decirle a su amada sus sentimientos... Ya saben, él es Emmett Cullen. Y por quién-sabe-por-que-número-de-veces actuaría de manera valiente, le diría como se sentía verdaderamente... pero no aún. Tal vez lo haría si ella le aceptaba una cita. De otra manera no correría el riesgo de que ella lo lastimara más.

Y esa era otra cosa que tenía que decirle.

—¡¿Dónde está Rose, pedazo de Ken? —le exigió a Royce zarandeándolo con ferocidad. Este lo miró fastidiado, tenía en su mano una copa de Whiskey que movía de un lado al otro.

—¿La perdiste? Vaya, Cullen. ¿Pues dónde estara? —preguntó burlón mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a otra chica

—Dime de una vez sino…

—¿En su casa? ¿Dónde sino? Mira pedazo de musculo viviente —dijo dándose el derecho de reír una vez más —acá yo sobro, Rose me contrató ¿Sabes? No me ha pagado pero… En fin, quería darte celos pero no lo logró. O tal vez sí pero tu diminuto cerebro de…

—Entendí —lo cortó Emmett —En su casa, muchas gracias, señorito plástico.

Maldijo en su interior haber dejado su coche en manos de Jasper. Maldijo no haberle dicho a Jasper que pasara por él, o lo esperara si algo salía mal.

_Diablos, diablos ¿Por qué a mí? _Se preguntó en silencio.

Llegar a la casa de los Hale fue un entero suplicio. Para entonces, aparte de sudoroso, iba más lento que un caracol viejo… casi como una tortuga.

—¡Rosalie! —La llamó desde afuera —¡Rosalie!

Vio como una rubia cabellera cerraba la ventana que hasta hace unos minutos estaba abierta.

Él era Emmett Cullen, y no se daría por vencido.

Abrió la entrada principal y se dirigió rumbo las escaleras que luego subió rápidamente. Avanzó hasta la tercer puerta en la segunda planta.

Tocó un par de veces.

—Rose —la llamó —Rosalie— repitió —Rosie —rogó con voz suave.

—Lárgate —murmuró una vocecilla amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiró cansado.

—Necesito que me escuches —dijo luego de unos minutos —y ya que no abres daré todo un monologó, te advierto que tus padres van a llegar y me verán, también Jasper y Edward… incluso Alice y Bella, entonces voy a comenzar… —dijo desvaneciendo su voz.

—¡No te escucho! —exclamó con sorna la misma vocecilla.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—Rosalie L. Hale —inició entre risas nerviosas.

—¡Es Lilian, tonto! —lo corrigió ella.

Volvió a reír.

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, desde hace varios días —tosió incomodo —varios años perdón, he querido pedirte algo muy importante…

Y esta vez no iba a usar nada de excusas. No, no le diría que le diera lecciones de piano… hoy no.

—¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

—No

Un sentimiento llamado 'Ego de Emmett' se disminuyó en cantidades considerarles.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has tardado mucho —dijo ella.

El chico fornido despeino su cabello en un gesto nervioso.

—Hace menos de dos horas Royce me dijo que no le pagaste —insinuó Emmett —si hiciste eso, ¿Por qué no dices que si? —preguntó como un niño rogando.

—Por que hace dos horas hubiera aceptado, probablemente hace una semana también. Ya es tarde.

—La noche es joven —bromeó Emmett

Estuvo seguro de oír una ligera risita al otro lado.

—Por favor, Rosie.

—Dame una buena razón para ir contigo a una cita —dijo ella abriendo finalmente, la puerta.

—Podría hacer una lista —se jactó Emmett —pero te diré la más importante: Porque tú quieres salir conmigo.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Eres un egocentrista

—Y Jasper un chismoso, ¿Aún recuerdas cuando te hice añicos la semana?

Asintió.

—Digamos que me dijeron que no hacías más que hablar de mí, y no precisamente para insultarme…

—Eso no cambia nada —le aseguró ella —ya no me gustas.

La sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchó dejando lucir sus adorables hoyuelos.

—Nunca dije que te gustara

_Mierda_ se dijo en silencio.

—Entonces saldrás conmigo —confirmó el chico.

**—**Dame una buena razón —insistió ella.

—Por que soy Emmett —respondió orgulloso.

Rosalie rió entre dientes. Bien podría ser otro chico, sin embargo nadie más podía hacerla sonreír con frases especiales, nadie más podía ser dueño de una sonrisa tan cálida como las sonrisas de Emmett.

—Acepto

Y por que después de todo… él era Emmett.

* * *

**Buenoo... primeroo u.u' graciass (otra vez) a los q' se pasaron por mi One Shot pasado xD... segundoo, esperoo q' les gustee estaa pequeñaa idea mía :D amí me ha gustadoo ¬¬**

** Y en fin, graciass a los q' se hayan dadoo tiempo de llegar hasta el fin.**

** _¿RR?_ Ojalá. Se aceptaan cualquier tipo de comments**

**~Saludoss **

**_La tercera siempre es la vencida._**


End file.
